


Be My 'Ombre'

by geeky_girl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A lot of song mentions, Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Entertainment AU, Famous singer Kuroko, Fluff and Angst, Kuroko also works at an orphanage, M/M, Popular icon Kise, past AoKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_girl/pseuds/geeky_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This life, which had been the tomb of his virtue and of his honour, is but a walking shadow; a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing. ~ William Shakespeare</p><p>What happens when the mysterious singer, "Ombre", catches a certain blonde's interest. What happens when his interest starts causing clamor in a certain Shadow's life. And what happens when they both start to fall for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My 'Ombre'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All rights reserved to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. 
> 
> This will hopefully be a multi chapter fanfic and I'll try my best to update once a month.

        _The music danced in his ear drums as the beautiful melody played. He could hear the string emotions as if they were finally able to be heard. And then he wonder, who was able to write such a sad song but still be able to keep their kindness?_

 

* * *

   Kise Ryouta was a famous icon in the Japanese entertainment industry. He had started as a model and worked his way up by doing other different jobs and now everyone was sure to know his name. Not that the blonde particularly cared. It had its pros and con's. One of the pros being that he could get organizations that helped others out into the open. And the most frequent and annoying con being, going out into public was a pain. He usually had to disguise himself but it didn't always work. Good thing wigs were invented. 

  Walking on the the sidewalk, Kise looked at all the new sights to take in. He had just arrived at Mihonoseki for a filming site. He had to admit, it was quite breathtaking. It had its own whimsical like charm. The background music also helped to set the feeling. 

  Wait, background music?

   Dumbfounded, the pop icon looked around until he decided that the music was playing in some old building. Upon closer examination he had found out it was an orphanage. Interesting. 

  He was about to go investigate before his alarm wen off, signaling that he needed to head back. Signing, Kise mentally thought to himself, 'I will figure out this mystery!' 

* * *

 

  A few months had passed since Kise had heard that mysterious background music and was unsuccessful in finding out where it came from. Although he did discover an orphanage that he frequently visits. And its not because of the cute bluenette that helps out. Nope totally not a reason whatsoever.

 He blushed as his thoughts started veering to the particular volunteer before he smacked his cheeks. Taking a deep breathe and aquiring a straighter position, he briskly walked to the radio station. After all he was somehow able to interview the mysterious 'Ombre' about their new album and just some other basic questions. 

  The blonde was elated to be able to talk with Ombre since they never appeared publicly and would send their songs to their managers. He had also heard that only a selected few knew of their identity. Once Kise bad reached the radio station, he opened the door and headed towards where the questioning would go on.

* * *

 

  "Kise-kun please stop moping around. You're going to make all the kids upset too." 

  "I'm sorry Kurokocchi," Kise sniffled, gazing up with puppy eyes, "I was just very disappointed in how the interviewing went." 

  Kuroko scoffed at what the blonde had said. Whacking him in the head with feather duster he replied nonchalantly, "Did you honestly expect them to show their identity to such a blabber mouth of a person." 

  Kise hurriedly brushed the top of his head where Kuroko whacked him with the feather duster.

  "No but it would've been nice …" 

  The blonde peeked up towards the shadow who was trying to stifle his laughter. Unfortunately he wasn't able to contain it and the bluenette burst. 

  The room was now filled with a mixture of snorts and cute little giggles all coming from the same source. Kise heart had leaped in his chest and started to match with Kuroko's little fit of laughter. "Kurokocchi please don't laugh! Its not good for my health!" The pop icon jumped on top of the other, making them both fumble to the floor.

  "I could say the same thing Kise-kun." Kuroko managed to say as he began to calm down.  

  "I doubt its the same reason as mine." The blond muttered, staring away from Kuroko. 

  "What was that?"

  "Nothing Kurokocchi!" 

  "Ryouta get off of Tetsuya before I kick you out for good!" The aura of the room changed and sent shivers down the pop icon's spine. Turning his head to the door he saw a small redheaded man glaring back at him. Kise leaped up off of Kuroko, "Ah! Hello Akashicchi! H-how are you?" He stuttered. 

He didn't get a reply and the shadow went back to dusting. Once Akashi had left and Kise's nerves calmed down, Kuroko tapped his shoulder, "Kise-kun its time for you to head back to your home before it gets to late. Thank you for coming over today and next time we see each other I'll listen to you some more. Okay?" 

  Kise looked over at Kuroko who wore a gently expression, "Okay." 

* * *

   Kise waved goodbye to Kuroko as he set off to the nearest train station. Kuroko stood there before his figure became nothingness. 

  "I don't like this Tetsuya."

   "I know you don't Akashi but you can't stop me." 

  The emperor sighed at Kuroko's defining tone, but he knew he really couldn't stop the latter. But he could always stop the outsiders from coming in. And this time, he wouldn't mess up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is supposed to be confusing so its alright. In next chapter I'll actually talk more about Kise's interview with Ombre and how Kuroko feels about it. There will also be some angst in next chapter so be ready for that.
> 
>  
> 
> There are probably some mistakes you might've saw and that's just because I was to lazy to read over it. Oops.


End file.
